A Reflection Of Darkness
by Athenian Affinity
Summary: Nightmares and voices plague two of the digidestines, what does this all mean? Or most importantly, could it be the Dark Ocean coming to claim it's prey. This is a Kekari. (Ken and Kari romance)
1. Noises And Visions

A Reflection Of Darkness  
  
Chapter 1. Noises And Visions  
  
Disclaimer: Well, the sad truth is that I don't own Digimon, so don't sue me! This is my first non-humor attempt at fan fiction. In other words, it sucks! But if you decide to review it you'll make me a very happy authoress! Oh and by the way, this is a Kekari (Ken and Kari couple fic) so please don't flame me if you really don't like this couple, because you can't say I didn't warn you! I should also mention that this is set 2 years after the defeat of Malomyotismon , thus making Ken and Kari both 14 years old.  
  
"Kenny, dinner's ready! Why don't you come sit with us at the table?" Ken sighed and got up off his bed, leaving his room. 'Why do they do this to me?' He hurriedly ate his supper that his parents made and helped with the dishes before escaping back into his bedroom. That being the only freedom from the daily drudgeries of his so called life.  
  
He made his way over to the bed and sat down, glancing at a small, framed photo that was displayed on his nightstand. Ken picked it up and looked into the familiar faces of his friends. The picture had been taken last summer on a casual trip to the Digital World. In the very middle of the photo stood Davis, with Veemon standing in front of him. A huge self- confident grin plastered on his face.  
  
'But that's just like him,' Ken thought 'the pinnacle of confidence.'  
  
Ken's eyes moved over to Davis' left where T.K. stood, his bat big digimon Patamon sitting on his head like a hat. Standing beside T.K. was (not surprisingly) Kari, with Gatomon in her arms. On the other side of Davis Ken's focus stopped. There he was, holding his digimon partner Wormmon and a small smile playing on the corners of his mouth. 'That had been a fun summer.' Next to Ken in the photo was Yolie. One of her arms flung around Ken in what was supposed to be a friendly gesture. Over the past year Ken and Yolie's friendship had been an interesting one to say the least! It mainly consisted of Yolie pursuing Ken and him being too afraid of losing a friend to tell her he wasn't interested. Of course that had all ended when a new boy in school had started to take an active fascination with Yolie. Somehow Ken's mind seemed to wander back to the photo still resting in his hands and he continued to look at the digidestineds and their digimon. In front of Yolie stood her digimon Hawkmon, apparently very unimpressed at the idea of having his picture taken. Sitting in front of everyone cross- legged was Cody. They had all agreed that he would look too short if he stood up. Right beside Cody was his digimon Armadillomon, in a deep slumber. A hint of a smile lit up Ken's features when he finished looking at the picture. 'Man, I have weird friends, cool but weird!' He then placed the photo back on his nightstand and lay back onto his bed. 'At least I have good friends.' "But are you sure?" Questioned a cold, raspy voice. Ken sat bolt upright on his bed and turned his head slowly to look around the room for the origin of the voice. "Who said that?" Ken finally asked after gathering his nerve. Then he just shook his head, "I'm imagining voices now." He mumbled, more to convince himself of it as he reached down to the foot of his bed and picked up the sleeping form of Minomon, his digimon at In-Training level. Setting Minomon beside his pillow, Ken got under the covers and soon drifted off into quiet sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me?" The dark shadow continued to loom over her menacingly. "Why child, it is because of you that I am here. Surly you already knew that." The shadow spoke with an eerie tone, not unlike a quiet monotone to be precise. Only this one would chill even the very bravest to the bone. The girl faltered. "I.., I don't know what you're talking about." "If you would be less sanctimonious, even you would realize that I am a living essence in everyone." The shadow's victim started to panic at this last statement. She spun around on her heal looking for a quick escape, yet only to be met by the surrounding darkness of the cavern and no exit in sight. "You're a horrible monster!" She finally screamed, backing up against the charcoal black wall of her prison. "Oh, a monster am I? Then I must be in good standing company, as even the likes of you have a terrible dimness inside their very being, just waiting to be embraced!" The girl just stood transfixed to the spot where she was. "No, that's not true at all! You're a liar, and a bad one if that!" 'I need to get out of here! I'm going to die if I don't!'  
  
"Kari!" Yelled out a familiar voice within the depths of the cave.  
  
"Who said that?" Just then her surroundings started to blur, as if misted over and suddenly disappeared. Kari blinked, once then twice. It took her a moment to get a grip on reality and recognize her older brother Tai standing over her.  
  
He looked at her somewhat alarmed, before breaking into an explanation. "You looked like you were having a really bad dream so I decided to wake you." "Thanks Tai." And she meant it, as it wasn't every night you had a dream so vivid, so dark. "Well, you better get some sleep, it's 12:43 and you've got school tomorrow." He said matter-of-factly before heading back to bed himself. 'It was just a bad dream. If you think about something else it won't bother you again.' Kari managed to calm her nerves by thinking that to herself while fixing her covers and snuggling closer to her digimon Gatomon. Who was unperturbed by Kari's restless sleep.  
  
'It won't happen again, so pretend it never happened'  
  
And those were the last thoughts that ran through Kari's head before she fell into a much-needed slumber.  
  
  
  
Congratulations! You finished chapter 1! That still doesn't mean that you're done yet! See that little button on the bottom left of the screen? Click it and see what happens! I want feedback, good and bad! So please, please review! I won't put up chapter 2 till I have at least 5 reviews. 


	2. Echos In The Halls

A Reflection Of Darkness  
  
Chapter 2. Echoes in the halls.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; so don't sue!  
  
Ken quickly grabbed his backpack and said goodbye to his digimon, who would be staying home. Then he ran out the door, as the very last thing he wanted right then was to be late for school.  
  
He was already running slightly behind from sleeping in, and now the morning grogginess was doing wonders to his mood.  
  
Running the last few steps to the school, he headed for the door when. *Crash* "Hey, watch where you walk!" Ken spat at a boy a year younger then him. "I'm sorry." The kid apologized; looking scared out of his wits at Ken's little out burst.  
  
He was taken aback. "No problem, I'm sorry for yelling at you." They then parted ways and headed to separate classes.  
  
As Ken walked into his classroom he was suddenly positive that the boy that ran into him was not sorry at all. "You're right, he hates you!" Ken took his seat in class, taking out his math book and choosing to ignore the voice coming from his own head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Attention students!" The voice of the school principle boomed over the chaotic lunch hall. "Just a quick reminder that the upcoming events calendar has been printed and every student is to pick one up. Also let me remind you that we are always in need of student volunteers to help with fundraising for special events, so if you would like to get involved please contact my office."  
  
The announcements ended and the cafeteria erupted into its typical terror, which was lunch.  
  
"Yeah, like I would help volunteer." Davis commented sarcastically, while taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
Kari moved the food around on her plate, deep in contemplation. "I think I'll join the volunteer committee." She said, coming to a sudden conclusion. "I wanted to join something this year, and that would be helping out the school."  
  
Davis quickly looked up from his food and stared across the table at Kari. "Yeah Kari, I think that's really cool that you want to volunteer. Why I was just thinking today that I should really start doing some volunteer work myself."  
  
T.K's head jerked up when he heard that. "You said 10 seconds ago that you would never volunteer!"  
  
"Well I have a right to be able to change my mind T.P.!" Davis stated, nearly choking on his food in the process.  
  
T.K. just started to crack-up hysterically. "It's really sad when you won't even try and hide the fact that you're hormone crazed!"  
  
Kari was just about to get up and leave the table when Cody showed up.  
  
Both older boys stopped fighting and stared open-mouthed at the younger kid.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Davis asked looking at Cody's face where a black eye was beginning to form and a cut was evident on his lip.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." He replied quietly, taking a seat beside Kari.  
  
Kari of course had an idea of what happened. Rumor had it that a group of students from his grade had been beating him to a pulp and shoving him in a locker.  
  
"That's because he won't fight back. Those who obey, always end up weak and pathetic in the face of a challenge."  
  
Kari was now panicking. 'That voice, it's the voice from my dream." She thought.  
  
"Did anyone hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" T.K. asked, oblivious to what was going on.  
  
"The voice, didn't you hear it?"  
  
Now Davis and Cody looked as equally confused as T.K.  
  
"What voice?" All three boys asked at the same time.  
  
"Oh, never mind!" Kari finally said, exasperated. "I'm going to go see about signing up for the volunteering. See you all later." And with that she got up and left the table.  
  
Kari exited the lunchroom and went down to the end of the hall and up the stairs towards the main office.  
  
She had just started down the hallway on the top floor, when she noticed a group of girls standing off to the side.  
  
' Ah, I hate those bitches!' She thought to herself, and with good reason. As that particular cliquish group was renowned as being professional boyfriend stealers and snobs; overall just total bitches.  
  
'Okay, maybe if I walk quickly and keep quiet they won't notice me.'  
  
Kari's thoughts were rudely interrupted by a high-pitched laugh.  
  
"Oh, hi there! Aren't you Carrie?" The oldest girl Alanna asked in a fake, cheery voice.  
  
Kari fought back the urge to scream, as Alanna knew perfectly well that her name was Kari. "Um, actually it's Kari."  
  
Alanna just smiled. "I wonder how I could have forgotten your name?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you forget that?" Alanna's friend Nicole asked with sarcasm dripping in her voice.  
  
Kari decided to leave before things got worse by mumbling a quick "good bye," and continuing on her way.  
  
'What was up with that?'  
  
"I don't know, you tell me?"  
  
Kari stopped in the middle of the hallway to try and figure the "voice" out.  
  
"Okay," she started somewhat calmly, quickly glancing around to see that no students were watching. "Who or what are you? Are you me, or are you someone else in my head?"  
  
The voice took a moment to respond, but it eventually did in the same eerie tone it had used in the dream. "I'm whatever you make of me."  
  
The hair on the back of Kari's neck went up; the voice gave her chills. "You still didn't answer my 2nd question." She whispered.  
  
"A little bit of both I suppose, but that's not of any importance to you."  
  
"Oh, and why not!" Kari asked. This "voice" was starting to really annoy her; it was next to impossible to ever get a straight answer from it. To top things off, whatever it did say made absolutely no sense at all!  
  
"Because you've been underestimated your entire life, never going to your full potential."  
  
That stopped her. Any tirade on the voice she had planned left her the moment that statement was made.  
  
"And how would you know this?" She asked, but didn't get time for a response, as the bell rang for class.  
  
Students began to swarm around Kari, all on their way to the next class.  
  
As she started to walk away off to class she heard the mysterious voice speak in her mind.  
  
"Go and look in the bathroom mirrors."  
  
Without even thinking about it she walked into the girls bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. All she saw was her reflection looking curiously back at her, as if something should be different.  
  
"Right now you are weak and useless, with no real power of your own. You must rely on others to help and protect you, as you are useless in most respects. In fact you seem to have the ability to hinder almost any cause. Is that what you really want?"  
  
Kari's complexion paled and she sunk down onto the bathroom floor in tears. "No, that's not what I want."  
  
"So why are you still apt on being a nobody, worthless to all those around you, when you could be so much more?"  
  
Kari picked herself off the floor and looked into the mirror again. "How? How could I be powerful?"  
  
"By joining me, in the Dark Ocean."  
  
"I would never join you in the Dark Ocean, not ever!" She yelled, though still unsure if she believed what she was saying.  
  
The voice just started to laugh. "Oh really, not ever? That's funny, as last time I checked, you already had."  
  
And those were the last words Kari heard, before she felt herself be encircled in darkness and slowly disappear from her world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Author's notes: Thank You, Thank You, and Thank You, to everyone who reviewed Ch 1! I really didn't think I would get 5 reviews so quick and figured it would give me a little while to finish Ch 2. Yeah Right! Anyways, after reading this Chapter through, I found it to be seriously weird! But I promise there will be an explanation of the "voice" eventually. Also there will be a lot more on Ken in chapter 3, which should be up within a few days. Until then you could always review, and tell me what you think. Please! 


	3. Heightened Suspicions

Disclaimer:  
  
Prep-empress86: I own Digimon! Muawahahahaha! Yes it's all mine!  
  
Digitalgirl: You own Digimon the day I own Beyblade!  
  
Prep-empress86: Hey, if I wanted your opinion I would ask for it!  
  
Digitalgirl: Oh well, I gave it to you for free! Normally it cost 25 Cents a word, so consider yourself privileged!  
  
Prep-empress89: You should have to pay people to listen to your half-assed advice!  
  
Digitalgirl: yes but that still doesn't change the fact that you don't own Digimon and never will!  
  
Prep-empress86: The truth hurts! Hey the story is mine though, so mwahahahah!  
  
Digitalgirl: Just get on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
A Reflection of Darkness  
  
Chapter 3. Heightened Suspicions  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, now where did I leave my purse?" Yolie continued to mutter to herself all the while searching her room for some money. She pulled a blue strappy bag from out of her dresser triumphantly, looking inside it for her wallet. "I think I'll have enough." She added, looking at the wad of cash stuck in her wallet.  
  
"Yolie, you do know that taking to yourself is crazy!" Poromon stated in his high-pitched voice from his resting spot on her bed.  
  
"I'm not taking to myself, I'm fighting with myself. There is a difference." She replied while applying some lip-gloss.  
  
"That sounds even worse! You're crazier then me on sugar!"  
  
"No one is crazier then you on sugar, not even me!" Yolie said through giggles at the thought of Poromon on sugar.  
  
It was already 5:30pm and Yolie had a dinner date with her boyfriend, Shinya at 6:00pm.  
  
She took one last check on her appearance in the mirror, trying in a desperate attempt to make her hair stay flat by gelling it some more. It of course didn't work, no matter how much gel you use it just doesn't seem to make fly-away hair stick! "You look fine! Now go on you're date or you'll be late!" Her digimon prompted.  
  
  
  
Yolie decided that her hair would have to do, and took Poromon's advice by leaving her room. Of course not without giving him the reminder, "Absolutely no sugar while I'm gone! Don't come out of this room either!" With that she shut her bedroom door and made her way over to the door that left the apartment.  
  
She would have made it too, if it weren't for the phone ringing.  
  
"Hello!" She said in what was unmistakable irritation.  
  
The voice didn't seem bothered by her harsh tone, in fact his was worse! "She's gone!"  
  
"Davis? Who's gone?" Yolie asked, quite surprised at the panic evident in his voice.  
  
"Kari, she went missing at school!!!"  
  
It took Yolie a moment to register what Davis had just screamed in her ear. "Kari disappeared?"  
  
"Well duh, isn't that what I just told you?" Davis shouted, clearly panic- stricken.  
  
Yolie thought for a moment. "I saw her sitting with you guys at lunch, and I passed by her on the way to class after that. When was she last seen?"  
  
" That was the last time she was seen! She never showed up for class, and Cody hasn't seen her either!"  
  
"Well did you phone her place? Maybe she went home."  
  
Davis actually growled at that. "I may be an idiot Yolie, but I'm not that stupid!! Do you think I would be freaking out like this if I hadn't already tried her at home?"  
  
Yolie stopped to think about that one. 'yeah, you probably would,' came to her mind instantly, but she liked her life and decided to humor him. "No of course not! I just don't have a clue where she could be."  
  
"Well neither does anyone else. I don't know, Cody doesn't know," Davis stated listing names off the top of his head. "Even stupid T.P. doesn't know!"  
  
"Davis, you know his name is T.K., not T.P." Yolie corrected.  
  
"Oh whatever! Even Tai doesn't know where she is!" Davis exclaimed, exasperated with Yolie.  
  
Yolie thought for a moment to consider where Kari could have gone.  
  
"Davis, have you phoned Ken yet?"  
  
"Nope, I'm gonna do that when I get off the phone with you. I don't think he'd know anything though, he doesn't even go to our school." Davis replied, all the while hatching a plan in his head.  
  
"So what are we going to do? We can't just sit around and talk about it, we have to go looking." Yolie said wryly.  
  
"Well duh! Tai said we should meet at his house, since his parents are away for the weekend. And we should be there in." He stopped mid sentence to glance at his watch, "an hour and a half."  
  
"Crap! Now I'll have a short dinner date! Well gotta go, bye!" Yolie stated all in one breathe before hanging up the phone and running out of the apartment.  
  
Davis was left still holding the phone to his ear ready to say "bye," when Yolie hung up. "I phone people to tell them something important and this is the thanks I get! Whatever!"  
  
Ken sat in the back seat of the family car; staring off into space to pass the time on the boring trip.  
  
'What does this all mean? Why are there voices in my head? Am I crazy?' These, among other less pressing issues, were bouncing around Ken's head. Even while thinking over his current dilemma with the disembodied voice and Kari's mysterious disappearance, Ken's eyes never left their respective position focused out the window.  
  
"So Kenny, what's so important that we have to drive you all the way to Odeiba for?" His mother turned from the front passenger seat, to gaze at her son worriedly.  
  
Some would consider Ken's parents a little over-protective and awkward. To Ken that was an understatement he would have gladly done without.  
  
'Well it's not like I can exactly tell them that Kari went missing?'  
  
Deciding that a lie; plausible and comforting enough to ease his parent's apprehension, would be his best option.  
  
"Well," Ken began, trying desperately to make up something as he went along. "Davis invited me over to spend the night at his place."  
  
"Then why are we dropping you off at the Kamiya's?" Now both of his parents were in on this game of twenty questions, which was enough to drive Ken nearly mad.  
  
"Oh, that! That's only 'cause Davis is visiting Tai; soccer advice I suppose." He was very sure to add in the last bit in a casual, laid back sort of way. Suspicion was not something he wanted to draw at the moment.  
  
Ken saw, what he though was a quizzical glance pass between his parents. The kind almost any adult would use when doubting a teenager's intentions, but without the proof to say anything against it either.  
  
Nothing more of the matter was said as they pulled into the apartment complex and parked at the front. Ken dutifully climbed out of the back seat and went to grab his backpack from the trunk.  
  
His mom gave him a quick hug, while he looked around the parking lot frantically, with hopes no one saw.  
  
"Have a good time and remember that if you need anything we're only a phone call away." She reminded him, climbing into their car.  
  
He watched as his parents drove off, both of them waving.  
  
"Glad you got rid of them, I thought we weren't going to even make it here."  
  
"I didn't ask you for your opinion on the matter!" Ken spat, for it wasn't anyone or thing he wanted to hear from.  
  
"Well I came from your head, am I not somewhat your opinion in that sense?"  
  
Ken buzzed up to Tai's and the main door to the building opened.  
  
He stood waiting for the elevator, inwardly wishing it would hurry up, as he really didn't think he could handle the voice any longer.  
  
"Do you not wonder where your friend is at this very moment?" It's cold, sarcastic whisper rung out in the dead silence of the room.  
  
The elevator arrived at precisely that very second, yet Ken couldn't budge, he stood with his hands trembling by his sides.  
  
"You know where she is, don't you?" Ken asked deadly quiet in the empty room. He hopped on the elevator before it left and hit the button for the correct floor.  
  
"Tell me where she is! I'm sure you know!"  
  
"And what makes you so positive that I am the one responsible?"  
  
The elevator was one floor away from the correct, yet Ken had no intention of getting off; not until the argument with 'whatever it was' closed.  
  
"This is your floor and I suggest you take it. They are awaiting input on the situation from you. If it were me, I would simply tell them she is dead, for it would spare them even worse pain and suffering."  
  
Ken solemnly stepped off on the right level and went towards the Kamiya's apartment. Never before in his life (not even as the Kaiser) would he have believed a disembodied voice held truth even he couldn't begin to grasp. No, not ever, for now he knew 'it' had her and wasn't about to give her back.  
  
  
  
Tai ran to answer the door when he heard Ken knock softly. "Hey, it took you awhile to get up here!" The former goggle wearer of the digidestined exclaimed agitatedly.  
  
Ken was ever so slightly annoyed at how Tai automatically jumped on his case. After all it's not like he could control how fast the elevators moved. He was about to make a point of this too, but quickly changed his mind upon taking a closer look at Tai.  
  
Tai looked like hell, and even that would be putting it mildly! Never before had Ken seen him look so utterly lost. Like a hopeless case, without a clue where he was, would be the closest description one could give.  
  
He ushered Ken into the living room, where eight of the other ten digidestined sat (Joe had to study for an exam and would be phoning later to get the inside scoop. Mimi was in America.)  
  
Izzy seemed to be at the epicenter of all the bustle, as he typed away on his pineapple laptop, sitting on the floor oblivious to everyone around him. On one side of him sat Davis, clearly on his last nerves. Sitting on the other side was T.K. peering over at the laptop's screen, trying to take in any information he could get.  
  
Yolie and Sora sat on the couch going over the last time Kari was seen. Matt sat across from them; presently in the middle of a phone conversation with one of Kari's other friends and beside him was cody, giving him the phone numbers to call. Even the digimon were there, sitting off in the corner of the room talking amongst themselves. Apparently Kari didn't tell anyone about leaving, as Gatomon was even left in the dark about it, when Kari just didn't show up home from school.  
  
Tai pulled up a chair in the room for Ken and he sat down. Just then Matt hung up the phone.  
  
"No luck?" Tai asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
"None, it's like she's disappeared from the face of the Earth. Should we call the police?" Matt finally added.  
  
Tai sat down on the floor cross-legged. "No, I don't think she's been kid napped, or run away."  
  
"Ken looked at Tai startled. 'Maybe he knows too.' "Where do you think she is then Tai?" He asked hesitantly for the last thing he wanted at that point in time was to tick Tai off.  
  
"Lately she's started having nightmares, and she hasn't had those since the last time the Dark Ocean came for her. I think that might be where she is."  
  
Everyone was silent in the room. Ken wasn't surprised at this, the Dark Ocean was a nightmare in itself; evil and frightening. Of course now that he knew his suspicions were the same as Tai's, it gave him the extra confidence in his own opinion.  
  
"T.K.", Tai started, "Tell me all you know about the Dark Ocean."  
  
"Well, I've only been there the one time, when Kari was taken there. It was creepy there, and there where some really strange digimon. T.K. stopped talking, apparently he was finished on the subject.  
  
"Do you know how to get there?" Tai didn't know where to begin and T.K. seemed to be the best option for information.  
  
"No idea. Last time I went a portal opened up on the beach, but I think Kari was what made it open. Ken might know though."  
  
All heads turned to Ken, who really wanted to crawl under a rather large rock and stay there for the rest of his life. It was bad enough being known as the former Digimon Emperor, but having advice on how to get to the Dark Ocean; that sent any ego he had into the minus category.  
  
"I'm no expert, in fact I'm not sure how we could go to the Dark Ocean to get her back. The last time I opened a portal it wasn't strong enough to transport a group of humans there, it was hard enough to send a digimon.  
  
"Could you try to open a portal again?" Matt asked; clearly running low on ideas.  
  
"For all we know he could accidentally kill himself, or even ship us all to a completely different dimension, one we know nothing about." Izzy stated from behind the screen of his laptop.  
  
Sora finally spoke up. "And we're not even sure she is there, what if she was kidnapped?"  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt she's in the Dark Ocean." Ken finally admitted.  
  
"How do you know?" Izzy asked, by now very curious.  
  
"You're all probably going to think I'm crazy, but a voice told me." Ken kept his gaze on the floor when telling everyone this; after all hearing voices doesn't make you seem all that sane.  
  
"The Voice talks to you too!?!" Yelled out Davis, T.K. and Cody at exactly the same time; causing everyone else to jump. One being unfortunate enough to land on hid butt!  
  
"What do you mean, 'me too'? Ken asked while climbing back on to his chair from where he was on the floor.  
  
"Kari was complaining about a voice at school today." Cody started. "Right after that is when she disappeared."  
  
"Okay, so who is this voice?" Tai asked Ken, clearly not quite sure on what to believe.  
  
"I think it's the Dark Ocean itself, but I can't be sure." Ken said thoughtfully, trying to figure out what it was.  
  
Tai stared at him for the longest time; it made Ken uncomfortable like he was under a microscope and being inspected.  
  
"Ask him." Tai finally said after coming to what must have been some kind of conclusion.  
  
"What? What do you mean 'ask him'?" Ken questioned. He was beginning to like this less and less.  
  
"Contact the voice and find out for sure if he has Kari. Bargain with him if you have to; just get Kari back!" Tai looked over at Ken very seriously.  
  
Ken sat up from his chair and started to the door. "Okay, I'll do that, but what if he won't give her back?" "Make him. Do whatever it takes!" Tai replied in a tone that meant get her back or else. Ken didn't like it very much, but didn't really have a choice for that matter, after all he was the only one there who had any sort of contact with the voice. What kind of person would he be if he didn't at least try? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Hey people! Sorry for taking so long to update this. I had major writer's block, so that's why this chapter is really boring. If you have any suggestions feel free to E-mail me or put them in a review. *Hint Hint* Anyways I got my learner's license 2 weeks ago when I turned 16, so that's partially to blame for the severe lack of updates. Gomen Nasai for the wait, and Thanks a bunch to all those who reviewed, you guys rock! 


	4. Without Light

Author's notes: Konnichi-wa minasan! I decided to put my boring ramblings before the start of the chapter. Don't ask me why, as I'm not quite sure myself. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, which was probably a very long time ago as well. I'm really, really sorry for not updating this in such a long time! I just didn't get round to writing it and it got side tracked. Gomen Nasai to everyone who was waiting. To make up for the severe lack of updates I'm posting the next chapter tomorrow.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly the Kaiser (aka, the Digimon Emperor) is not mine, neither is Tai, Izzy, Davis, Ryo, or Kouji! And all the Digimon are not mine either! Shimatta, do I even own anything cool?!?! In a nut shell, I don't own Digimon! Happy?  
  
  
  
  
  
A Reflection of Darkness  
  
Chapter 4. Without Light  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Can anyone here me?"  
  
There was no response to any of her pleas for help, just a vast emptiness. A place devoid of all forms of life, or at least she thought so. Kari continued to walk along the beach, searching for anyone who might be able to help her get back home. Many hours had passed since she arrived there, yet not a sound was to be heard; it was as still as the grave.  
  
'It's too quite here, kinda like it's completely dead.' She came upon a rather large rock and sat on it, trying to get her bearings on the situation. She should have been scared half to death, but she wasn't. That was perhaps the most unnerving fact about being around the Dark Ocean that she was just beginning to learn of.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?" She asked to the stillness, in the smallest chance that 'whoever' had brought her there had not totally forgotten about her.  
  
"I was not the only one to bring you here, don't point the finger of blame unless your absolutely sure they are at fault."  
  
Kari was now fully alert of her surroundings. The voice was not the same as it was back at her home; it had a louder, more lifelike sound to it. Almost like it was the Dark Ocean itself speaking to her.  
  
"You're the one who brought me here, don't blame other people for things you obviously did!" Kari stated harshly.  
  
"No, I merely helped you make your final decision, but I couldn't bring you here with you unwilling.  
  
She jumped off of the rock and prepared to run for it, the voice was too close for comfort now and she didn't want to be there when it started to point the finger for everything else she didn't do.  
  
Just as she was about to take off down the beach a giant shadow came out from the patch of trees by where she was sitting.  
  
'What the hell is that?' Kari though, way too startled to speak out loud. Kari just stood there; waiting, after all giant moving shadows were not an everyday occurrence (even in the Dark Ocean for that matter!)  
  
Finally the shadow spoke up, in what was unmistakably the voice she had come to know very well. It didn't have much to say, but what it did say would present her with a choice that would affect her more then she ever could have imagined!  
  
"I have a proposition for you Kari."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, so run this by me one more time dude. You talk to voices?" Davis was in a questioning mood, that wasn't surprising though. After all how would you be if you learned your best friend had gone mad!  
  
Ken just tried his best to ignore the fact Davis' new attitude towards his sanity was: 'The wheel is turning, but the hamster is dead' and get on with the plan.  
  
"I don't hear 'voices', I hear a 'voice'." Ken stated to an already confused Davis, as he threw his backpack on the floor in Davis' room.  
  
Davis slumped onto his bed and tried to comprehend what was going on, no easy task, especially for him! "Okay, so how exactly are we gonna contact the 'voice', I mean it's not like we can just send him an invite."  
  
Ken threw himself onto the makeshift bed he had on the floor of Davis' room in frustration. "I don't know! The voice just kinda shows up when he wants, I have no idea how to contact him!"  
  
"Maybe we should have a séance or something." Davis suggested, but was silenced by the look Ken gave him. "Hey, it was just an idea!"  
  
Ken sighed, "I didn't say it wasn't a good idea, but I don't think the voice is dead."  
  
"Okay," Davis continued unaffected by Ken's statement. "Maybe we should get a piece of paper and a pen; you know see if he'll write it down for us."  
  
Ken just shook his head no, and went back to silently brainstorming. Davis in the mean time played hide-and-seek in the bedroom with Demiveemon and Minomon.  
  
"So Ken, you do have a plan to get Kari back though, right?" Davis asked while searching for the two hiding Digimon.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"What do you mean "maybe"? You have to get Kari back, or I'll be forced to kick your ass!"  
  
"You really like her, don't you?"  
  
Davis stopped dead in his tracks and stared open mouthed at Ken. "Duh, I thought I was making that perfectly obvious?"  
  
"You were! I just wanted to see the reaction!" Ken stated in a fit of laughter. The look on Davis' face was priceless, one of both bewilderment and anger.  
  
Suddenly Davis' expression changed to one of suspicion. Threatening suspicion to be exact. "Why? You don't like her too, do you?"  
  
Ken stopped laughing instantly. "I like her, but not like that!" He said looking off at the bedroom wall and hoping his friend was maybe thick enough to buy it.  
  
Davis just stared at him, then his mouth opened in what seemed to be a silent scream. "OH MY GOD!!!! You think she's hot!! Damn you!" His mouth still hung open in a terrified expression, which he only managed to lose several long seconds later.  
  
' How does he find this stuff out?' Ken thought to himself, while wracking his brain for a decent explanation.  
  
"People tend to think you're a bit on the dim side, but you really aren't, are you?"  
  
Davis opened his mouth yet again to say something in defense, but nothing would come out and he decided on shutting his trap for once.  
  
Ken finally sighed and started explaining a few things. "Okay, I do like her, but you liked her first so I didn't want to make a move. I figured that wouldn't be fair, you being my best friend and all. Am I right?"  
  
Davis just shook his head in agreement, and flailed his arms around signaling Ken to continue.  
  
"And you're not the only one after her too; there's T.K. to worry about. I just figured that it would be better to leave it be and not make waves."  
  
"Okay, let me get this straight." Davis started. "You like Kari?"  
  
Ken nodded his head.  
  
"You like Kari and you didn't tell anyone, namely me?"  
  
Again Ken nodded in agreement.  
  
"You like Kari and all these years people have thought I'm on the dim side?"  
  
"Look Davis, you're my best friend and I don't have a lot of friends. I figured if I told you, you'd freak out!"  
  
"Damn straight I'd freak out! But it's each to their own, and as soon as Kari is back we're competing. Understand?"  
  
A smile spread across Ken's face. "Yep. Now let's do this thing!" 


	5. Long and Forgotten

Author's Notes:  
Well, I sure haven't worked on this story for a very, very long time! I'm so sorry to anyone who was waiting for me to update, but I just kinda lost interest in this fic. That doesn't really matter though, as I still intend to finish it, soon too, as there are only a couple of chapters to go and I finally have some time for writing! This chapter is just a rewritten one of chapter five which was already posted. I personally think it's a bit better, and ties in better with the next chapter, which is already written. Bye for now, and remember to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Digimon: Digital Monsters or anything affiliated with it! But the fic is mine, so don't take it!  
  
A Reflection of Darkness  
  
Chapter 5. Long and Forgotten  
  
The darkness of midnight hung over the city, it was a still night, one that was both tranquil and peculiar at the same time. Most of the digidestined slept; there wasn't much they could do in the middle of the night after all. And while Tai sat up in his bedroom on the slightest chance that the phone would ring with news, his parents slept soundly, with the assurance that their daughter was safe at a friend's house.  
  
Ken stared up at the ceiling in Davis' room. He couldn't sleep, not when he was probably the only one with a chance of finding Kari. Not to mention Davis' snoring was enough to wake the dead.  
  
'There has to be a way. There can't just be a place with no way to get to it.'  
  
"Well that is logical reasoning, after all that is what you're good at."  
  
Ken continued to look at the ceiling, but his mind was completely on getting information out of 'it', whatever 'it' was.  
  
He sat up from his bed on the floor and turned to Davis, who was still snoring loudly. "Wake Up!" Ken whispered urgently while hitting Davis on the shoulder.  
  
Davis stirred in his sleep, mumbled something about Kari and then started to snore again.  
  
"Would you do anything to see your friend again?" It asked  
  
Ken's mind started to work overtime. 'I guess this is it, there's no turning back now.'  
  
He took a deep breath and gave his reply. "Yes."  
  
"Even if that meant taking her place?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
And as if it were as natural as turning on a light switch, Ken suddenly disappeared from that world.  
  
That Saturday morning Davis awoke. He lazily climbed out of his bed and headed out the hall and towards the washroom and even though he passed right by where his friend should have been sleeping he never noticed.  
  
After a quick shower he emerged from the bathroom, somewhat more awake then he was previously, although that wasn't saying much!  
  
"Morning Davis!" His mom greeted from the kitchen table, where she was drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Morning." He mumbled, pouring himself a big cup of coffee and sitting down at the table.  
  
They sat in relative silence for a few minutes until his mom turned to him with a questioning glance.  
  
"Is Ken still sleeping?"  
  
Davis stopped drinking his coffee mid sip and sat the mug down. Everything just snapped in his mind; Ken wasn't in the room when he left.  
  
"Umm, yeah, I think he's still sleeping." Davis then jumped up and ran out of the kitchen in record speed, leaving his mom staring with a puzzled look on her face. "Teenagers!"  
  
Davis entered his room, flicking on the light as he went. There was the bed Ken should have been in if he was there, but he wasn't.  
  
"Oh shit! Does this thing just suck them up like a vacuum."  
  
Rain clouds threatened overhead as a young human lay sprawled out on the sand. After several minutes the youth's head lifted from it's face plant in the sand and looked out over the ocean. The Dark Ocean.  
  
Ken rolled over and moved into a sitting position, looking at all of his surroundings. Black waves lapped against the shore not ten feet ahead of him, and what lay behind was a vast expanse of trees and undergrowth. "I remember this place."  
  
Thunder boomed in the distance, warning of the approaching storm. Ken stood up, brushed some gray sand off of himself and started to walk. He walked along the beach for what seemed like hours, until he reached a series of caves along the side of a cliff. As if on cue the rain started to fall, slow at first, but then turning into a torrent.  
  
Seeing no other alternative, Ken entered the first cave he could get to, thoroughly drenched. It wasn't a very big cave, but it would serve its purpose.  
  
He sat himself in the sandy, center of the cave and gazed out at the storm outside, which was steadily gaining strength. Ken turned around and tried to get a better look at the cave, but it was dark as night in there. Suddenly a flash of lightening took over the sky and instantly lit up the small shelter. It wasn't much time, just an instant, yet it gave ken time to glance at the markings on the cave wall.  
  
'There are words written on the wall, but how?' He thought, and then started over to the wall to inspect it further.  
  
"Hmm, it's way to dark!" He mumbled to himself in annoyance as he tried to decipher what the words said by feel. It didn't work and within minutes he gave in to that fact and decided he'd have to wait for the sun to come out again.  
  
With that thought in mind he leaned up against the wall and was in a light sleep momentarily.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Ken's head snapped up instantly when he heard that. or more accurately had a feeling that's what was said. He couldn't describe it, but he was certain that was the message conveyed more as a feeling then an actual spoken communication.  
  
Of course when he opened his eyes all logic was thrown out the window.  
  
He wasn't in the cave, or at least not the one he fell asleep in. No, what he was in felt like complete darkness, and it was communicating with him. How, he didn't know.  
  
'This must be a dream.'  
  
"I assure you it is real," was the answer to Ken's thought. A thought, which hadn't even been voiced, almost as if it was reading his mind and answering back without words.  
  
"Leave now! You are not welcome here!" Ken felt it say, and suddenly he was back in the cave with his eyes closed.  
  
By the time he awoke, the sun was up and any traces of storm clouds were miles away. He didn't care though, reading the cave wall was first and foremost on his mind.  
  
Upon more inspection he found out that there was actually quite a bit of writing, some of it in Japanese and some of it in a totally foreign language, one of which he'd never even seen before.  
  
He sat down and started to read, after about two sentences he came to a sickening realization, it was Kari who wrote it.  
  
. 


	6. What Falls and Never Breaks?

A/N: Konnichi-wa minasan! Kawatta kota wa arimasen ka? (What's new?) I'm in a mood to write today so that's exactly what I'm going to do! Especially since my sister has already beaten me for amount of stories written, and that just can't happen! She's younger, it's not right!!! lol! Anyways, if you like the story; review, if you didn't; review and tell me what you thought sucked! Personally I liked writing Ken angst, I think it was needed in the plot that he would be more then a little disturbed by the Dark Ocean and all, ne? Oh, and the title of this chapter is based of a riddle, if you know the answer, be sure to leave it in a review and you'll get special mentioning next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any other anime! Of course, if you're willing to give me the rights to an anime I'm certainly not one to object!  
  
A Reflection of Darkness  
  
Chapter 7. What Falls And Never Breaks?  
  
'It's what's keeping me here, the fear that it will consume me. I think I'm going mad, no one's come to find me, absolutely no one.'  
  
Ken read over the lines again and again, trying in vain to piece together the mystery of Kari's disappearance. He was having no luck trying to solve the riddle though, for every time a piece of information came up, even more questions followed.  
  
'I can't even remember how long I've been here, I don't think that even matters anymore. It really doesn't seem to mind, yet the voids in my memory are starting to scare me. How did I even get here in the first place?'  
  
He stopped reading and sat back in thought. From the sounds of both entries on the wall it seemed like she had been gone a lot longer then she actually was, much longer.  
  
'How is that possible though?' Ken thought scratching the side of his head in frustrated confusion.  
  
Weirder still was the entries in a different language, nothing like Japanese, or even English for that matter. And stranger yet was the fact that it appeared to be in Kari's writing.  
  
Ken stood up and started to pace around the small cave. Back and forth he walked stopping to mumble to himself every few steps.  
  
Finally he got sick of the small area to walk around and went out onto the beach.  
  
The dark waves of the ocean were washing up along the sand quietly, in an almost soothing way as Ken started out along the beach. The light that was cast from the sky created ghostly shadows in the sand and played grim tricks on the imagination.  
  
Ken kicked out in front of him at a small rock in his way, easing some of his mounting frustration. He watched it roll away, trailing a snake like path along the sand a few feet and then coming to a rest only to be kicked by him again.  
  
On and on he kicked the rock, just glad to be able to concentrate on the task at hand. So mesmerized by it in fact, that he didn't even realize until too late that he wasn't alone.  
  
It caught the corner of his eye, someone standing off in the distance.  
  
Then it was gone, almost as soon as it came. It seemed to just disappear out of thin air. Ken cast his gaze in the direction it had been in wonderment. 'That had been a girl, I'm sure of it!' He pondered, and then continued to walk in hopes of seeing it again.  
  
'Okay, strange writing from Kari, next some girl is watching me and then vanishes without a trace! Am I losing it or something here? I mean. What the hell!!!' Ken stopped his mental tirade mid thought, because staring right at him from a distance up on a cliff was the girl who had been watching him earlier.  
  
He couldn't see her really well from where he was, but his mind was screaming to him that he had finally found Kari.  
  
From what he could see at that distance was a girl with shoulder length black hair and pale skin, wearing something of a black outfit, but he couldn't tell.  
  
"Hello?!" He yelled out towards the cliff. The girl's gaze never left him, but she didn't make any attempt at answering either.  
  
Slowly she turned around and started to walk away from him, out of his sight.  
  
"Stop! Who are you?" He shouted, but it was no use. She had vanished from his sight.  
  
"No! Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed in agony holding his head in his hands.  
  
'I'm never going to find her! And I'm not going to be able to leave this place! I'm stuck here!'  
  
Ken was now dropped to his knees, and tears slowly started to stream down his face.  
  
"Finally come to a realization, haven't we now?" Someone said, right beside his ear.  
  
Ken snapped his head around, but nobody was there. "Who the hell are you?" He asked in a deadly whisper right before he broke down in hysterics and cried like he never had in his life.  
  
A figure stood watching from the across the beach, a small smile lighting up the features of it's face. "Little do you know how much we control you and your actions Ken."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Night Fall~  
  
Ken awoke with a start, in the middle of the beach. Up above him the moon shone down dark light around the terrain, giving him just enough light to begin searching again.  
  
'Why? Why don't I just give up?' He thought to himself. 'Because it's Kari, that's why!' Another voice in his head piped up. Ken didn't mind this voice, it was his own, just pointing out the not so surprising fact. he liked Kari.  
  
He sighed inwardly. 'Like is an understatement, don't you mean more like love?'  
  
"Yeah, that's what I mean." Ken stated out loud before starting on a desolate path up the side of a hill.  
  
Walking, and walking, he went on for hours and hours, finding nothing. Absolutely nothing to give him any clue as to the right course of action to take. He was about to give up to until he saw it, the lighthouse.  
  
And standing right beside it, the girl, waving him on.  
  
Ken ran, what he'd swear later to be the fastest he had ever ran in his life. And quite sooner then he expected he was there, standing in front of her. Positive she was Kari, yet at the same time completely sure she was not.  
  
They stood, gazes focused on another as if daring the other one to blink first. Ken did. Then his questions seemed to all spill out at once.  
  
"Who are you? You can't be Kari. Why are you here and how did you even get here in the first place?!!" He asked all at once and then stopped to take a breath.  
  
She just looked at him distantly, and then she turned around and stared at the lighthouse. "I'm here, because I want to be here."  
  
Ken was speechless. "How could you want to be here?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"It is my place, mine." She then started to walk towards the lighthouse door.  
  
Ken walked after her and followed her up to the front door, which opened on it's own accord. She casually entered, like doors opening on their own was a normal part of life; he followed her in, casting an uneasy glance at the door.  
  
The room was plain. A dark wooden floor and a staircase leading up was all that seemed to occupy the first floor. She started for the stairs and Ken followed behind.  
  
At the top of the stair case there was a door leading off to the left, which she entered and slammed shut in Ken's face.  
  
Ken stood on the other side of the door silently considering his options. 'I could try and break down the door, or I could knock, or scream for that matter!' After much debate with the issue Ken decided to go with the knock idea. It didn't work so he tried to open the door only to find it locked conveniently enough.  
  
"Okay, this isn't funny anymore! You showed me the way up here so let me in!"  
  
Not a sound could be heard from the other side of the door and Ken figured she wasn't going to open the door in this lifetime. "If you don't open up I'll break the door down!"  
  
A snotty giggle was heard from inside the room. "You, break down a door? You're funny, you must realize that while you're inside my house you will play by my rules."  
  
"Oh, so this is your house! Last time I checked a lighthouse didn't count as domestic living! Open up will you!" Ken yelled the last part especially loud.  
  
"Fine. You didn't have to make such a fuse about it, I was only playing." With that said, the door creaked open, reveling its only occupant sprawled out on a chair.  
  
The room had walls that were painted a dark gray and a floor that was a deep shade of red in color, the type of color one would expect to see on the floor of an authentic log home or nicely modeled ski chalet. The only window in the room faced out over the ocean itself. It wasn't a very big window either, but it was eye catching nonetheless, being about the only escape from the dullness of the room. In the middle of the room there was a bed, the bedspread was gray of course, with black pillows and the chair that she (whoever she was) was sitting on was a very surprising baby blue color.  
  
"You want to know who I am, don't you?" It wasn't really a question she asked, merely a knowing remark.  
  
"Well, yeah, I would like to know. You certainly can't be Kari, I mean you look a bit like her, but that's about it!" As Ken said this, he yet again did a quick assessment of her attributes and appearance. She had black hair, in the same cut and style that Kari had, but she also had a sickly look about her. Like she was slowly dieing; pale skin, with a gray tinge and eyes that were and odd color of gray and black. Then there was the personality; Ken didn't even want to go there! Dark and disturbed seemed to summarize it in his mind. 'Yes, definitely disturbed, kinda like one of those freaky sadistic kids in a horror movie.' He thought.  
  
"Noooooo NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Ken snapped out of his train of thought at hearing her screams. She was clutching at her chair like it was the very essence of her being, and then he realized why! The chair was slowly changing color from its baby blue, to a deep black shade.  
  
She stopped screaming when the chair finished changing, and instead sighed in what seemed to be defeat.  
  
"Why did it do that?" Ken asked, sitting down at the end of the bed.  
  
"Everything does that, nothing keeps itself." She explained simply, looking down at her hands, which were presently folded in her lap.  
  
"What do you mean by, 'nothing keeps itself'?"  
  
Lifting a finger, she pointed directly at Ken, confusing him even more. "Go look in the mirror," she added, turning her head in the direction of one of the walls.  
  
Ken got up off the bed, and made his way over to the mirror, dread starting to slowly sink in. It was a full length mirror with a black frame around it, quite interesting, if it hadn't come from the Dark Ocean he may have wanted something of its likes in his room.  
  
"What? I don't see anything wro." Ken started, but finally found something, his eyes, they were black. "Oh! My eyes have changed. Why?"  
  
"My, you do ask a lot of questions, don't you? Do you know anything?!" She snapped, her bitchy and superior attitude back. "Well let me inform you that you can't beat it! Nobody can, so just forget that notion. I'm sure you've at least realized by now that you have slowly started to become part of this place."  
  
"I guess," Ken started, "but I don't believe it can't be beat."  
  
"Believe what you want, but for now you are at my mercy. and by tomorrow you will be at my beck and call!" She got up off the chair and started walking towards the door. "Now I've got business to attend to, have a nice night!" And with that said, she left out the door, slamming it shut.  
  
Ken didn't make a move to get off the bed; it would have been pointless, after all, the door was locked. He didn't need to check it to know it. Much like how he didn't need prove to believe that whatever was, used to be someone he knew, someone he wanted to get to know better for that matter.  
  
"Kari, what's happened to you?" 


	7. A Storm of Questions

A/N: Kudos to Koi for solving the riddle. It was night! Basically I just used half of the riddle 'What breaks and never falls and falls and never breaks?' Day and Night. Well, enough of my pointless ramblings, this chapter should clear up a bit of the mystery about why Kari is evil, at least I think it should. It also seems to have a lot more dialogue in it then usual, at least I think it does! As always, please take the time to review! ^_^ Now on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine, any questions? I didn't think so!  
  
Chapter 7. A Storm of Questions  
  
Ken awoke with a start some time the next morning, without any real knowledge of what time it was, not that it mattered. After Kari had left him locked in the bedroom it hadn't been long before he had collapsed unto the bed in exhaustion and slept for quite a few hours.  
  
'Well, now to get out of here.'  
  
The door was his first option, and after quite a few attempts at opening it - ranging from trying the doorknob, to throwing himself at it - obviously it didn't budge.  
  
The next object of Ken's interest was the window, small and sealed. It wouldn't open no matter how many times he tried to pry it. This left one other option, not the one Ken wanted, but still the only one left: Breaking the glass. Despite trying to shatter it by throwing himself shoulder first against the glass, it wouldn't shatter, hell, it wouldn't even crack.  
  
"Shit, shit shit!"  
  
And then he sat down on the bed - to do some serious constructive thinking on his part.  
  
'Nothing opens - this can't be good'  
  
He twiddled with his fingers and looked around the room for the umpteenth time since he had been awake.  
  
'Kari is a sadist. No, definitely not good.'  
  
Now he was considering using a piece of a floorboard to break through the window. 'But the window wouldn't break anyways.'  
  
"I could get you out."  
  
That voice. That fucking voice was back, pissing Ken off to the extreme.  
  
"And tell me why the hell you would do a thing like that?" Asked Ken out loud, still sitting in the same position on the bed, still twiddling his fingers as before.  
  
Momentary silence. "Because I need a favor."  
  
Ken's eyes, now completely black in color, blazed in hot anger. "And give me one damn reason to help you!"  
  
"All you need to know is that the plan didn't work."  
  
His fingers stop moving. "What was your plan?"  
  
"You make is sound like it was a personal gain. Perhaps it was, but it was a matter of survival, not a frivolous venture I assure you."  
  
Ken hopped off of the bed and started his habit of nervous pacing around the room "Whatever it is, it's the reason you took Kari."  
  
"You are very quick Ken, I only hope that wit can help you with what I need you to do."  
  
Quick thinking, it was always quick thinking that Ken was held in such high esteem for. It didn't seem to matter what the situation was, he was almost always able to think things through calmly and come to a conclusion.  
  
It was quick thinking that would help him here.  
  
"First you tell me everything, and then I may consider helping you."  
  
The disembodied voice laughed, a cold menacing laugh, as if daring Ken to back up his demand. "I really don't think you're in a position to be making conditions, but very well. I'll tell you as much as you need to know, which is too much as it is."  
  
Ken decided against making a track in the floor (although it might have been an easy escape if the floor were to fall through), and he sat back down on the bed waiting to hear the tale.  
  
"One thing you must understand is that in all things there has to be a balance. Day and night, positive and negative, light and dark; one cannot exist without the other, as they are interchangeable. If there is more of one then the other the balance is destroyed and chaos ensures."  
  
Ken nodded his head in understanding, urging for the story to continue.  
  
"In the darkest of places there will always be the glimmer of light, and in the lightest of situations the dark is there, somewhere. It has always been this way, for in life there is never a clean line between right and wrong, if such a thing so simple even exists, but there are many shades of gray.  
  
All of this had occurred to Ken at one time or another in his life, how things changed with the matter of perspective.  
  
"This fragile balance has been off kilter here for quite some time. This world was simply becoming less dark, blinded by light from the Digital World. We needed someone or something strong, with the ability to carry dark in itself."  
  
Ken interrupted. "Why would you want to use Kari for that? If she is light, what provoked you into thinking she could bring more darkness to this place?"  
  
"That is where you're wrong. Do you not remember what I just said about light and dark being interchangeable? Kari may have chosen to represent light, but don't believe for a second that there isn't great darkness in her as well."  
  
Ken started to laugh at the idea. "If you knew this, didn't you worry it would get out of control"  
  
"But that's just the thing. I underestimated her darkness. Instead of being a mere tool to the Dark Ocean, she has become a ruler of sorts."  
  
Ken suddenly stopped snickering, and became very serious. "Is that why she kept refereeing to this place as her home?"  
  
"It is her home, at least it is while she rules the darkness. She doesn't remember anything, I think even you know that."  
  
"I wondered about that." He started, "But I didn't know how that would be possible." The statement had a questioning edge to it, a ploy for more information.  
  
"Time is under it's own rules here. It passes when it wants at break neck speed and then it will all but stop. It follows no pattern."  
  
"So she's been here awhile, is that what you're saying?" Asked Ken, the idea of a very different flow of time finally dawning on him.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." The voice stopped for a minute and Ken sat with only his thoughts, trying to figure out just what would be going through Kari's head.  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
The voice was confused. "What?"  
  
"How did the darkness take her?"  
  
"The longer she was here, the more she forgot. I believe she thought her friends to leave her for dead, which is what I was counting on. It started slowly at first, as you've probably seen for yourself."  
  
Indeed he had seen it; things changing form into a darker version of their former selves.  
  
"Her fear and despair only fed the darkness, and soon she was as she is now, almost completely consumed. I wanted her this way, oh yes, exactly this way. If things had gone according to the plan she would have been perfect."  
  
"But it didn't go as planned?" Ken asked in a whisper.  
  
"No, instead of simply feeding the darkness with her own, it went the other way around. Because of her power she has been using the darkness at will, limiting my own abilities."  
  
This brought Ken to what he really wanted to know for sure. "And what are you?"  
  
"I am the in a manner of speaking, the darkness itself. Not really an entity, but an essence in a way."  
  
It was exactly as Ken had always suspected, the darkness in a form. Not entirely evil, but certainly not good. Looking out to save it's own neck and in the process accidentally digging a grave instead. "What do I have to do?"  
  
Ken felt a quick a quick pull on his body and before he even realized what had happened he was standing outside the lighthouse, staring out at the ocean.  
  
"You have to convince her to go back, I can't send her back unwillingly, just as I couldn't bring her here totally unwillingly. She is a force to be reckoned with, but maybe you will be able to persuade her."  
  
"I'll try." Ken stated simply, before heading off down the beach again. Ahead of him in the distance he spotted a storm, and that meant that Kari wouldn't be very far away.  
  
A/N: Okay, that chapter was actually kinda boring in my opinion, ne? At least I've figured out the end for this fic and I'm thinking it might just be one more chapter plus and epilogue. Now for your job!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I love to get reviews, they make my day!!! ^_^ 


End file.
